


云雀恭弥想要生孩子

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 云雀恭弥在见过山本和狱寺家的双胞胎后突然想要生孩子
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	云雀恭弥想要生孩子

突发脑洞  
和山狱那篇一个背景  
是ΑΒΩ

彭格列雨守岚守家的双胞胎一周岁了，彭格列十代首领决定在内部办一个满岁宴和大家聚一聚。  
准备宴会的会议极其鸡飞狗跳，大家各执一词最后甚至动起手来，蓝波许久不掏出来的十年火箭筒也砸中了两个小团子。  
因为是内部的聚会，沢田纲吉只把守护者集合起来开了个会，以为是什么重要事件于是被迪诺好说歹说劝过来的云雀恭弥此刻推开了门。  
常年故障的十年火箭筒此刻也不负众望地故障了，两个一岁的小团子变成了两个刚会说话的小团子，见到一个高个子的就喊papa，旁边个子稍微矮一些的就喊mama，还伸出手讨抱抱。  
山本武见状连忙过来把两只团子抱了起来，颠了两下，两只团子笑了起来，一左一右贴在他的脸颊旁边，画面可爱又温馨。  
其他人终于想起来在场的还有两个孩子了，纷纷收敛了一些，在场唯一审美正常的狱寺隼人趁此机会把自己的设计方案ppt投在了大屏幕上。  
虽然云雀委员长一出场自带BGM也非常讨厌群聚，但是此刻他不错眼地盯着两个小奶团子懒得计较这回事，被迪诺拉着在会议桌旁边坐了下来。  
两个小团子长得都像狱寺，灰头发绿眼睛轮廓精致，因为有了山本武的亚洲血统线条比欧罗巴人种要柔和很多。  
其中一个团子拥有父亲对战斗的天生直觉，对视线更敏感，和云雀对上眼之后冲他笑了笑，另一个则对花花绿绿的ppt很感兴趣，发觉云雀的目光之后只是扫了他一眼，然后就转过了头继续盯着屏幕。  
云雀的目光越发炽热，坐在一旁的迪诺也注意到了，叹息一声，却没想到他这一叹气引发了之后的一系列连锁事件。  
听到叹息声的云雀恭弥转过头：跳马，我也想要  
脑子没转过来的迪诺：想要什么？  
云雀和向着他伸出小手的奶团子握了握手：这个  
满脑子都是给小孩的礼物清单的迪诺：可以和你的伴侣商量一下，彭格列的育儿机构蛮好的

是的，虽然本文cp标的是迪云没错，但云雀恭弥和迪诺·加百罗涅此刻并不是情侣或者夫妻关系。作为一个很南欧的意大利人，迪诺从不过问学生的私人生活，他理所当然地觉得一个成年很久的人都是有伴的，独身主义者有时候也会找个靠谱的爽一爽，更别说云雀恭弥这种一看就是个传统亚洲人的类型了。  
他因为尊重隐私也从不过问学生的第二性别，而且云雀因为常年跟人打架身上不是血腥味就是硝烟味，就算是近身迪诺也从来没有闻到过云雀信息素的味道，所以他判断自己的学生是个强到离谱的β。  
β好啊，不用受信息素困扰。他替云雀觉得高兴。  
因为迪诺常常在易感期把自己关起来时由于部下不在而把房间搞得乱七八糟，遇到了真爱对象还要先思考是不是信息素的作用。  
迪诺在二十刚出头的时候遇到了一个想要共度一生的对象，但是对方却觉得α都是因为信息素才喜欢ω的并不肯相信他，最后和一个β在一起了，迪诺受了很重的情伤，在此之后空窗了很久，后来才开始断断续续地找伴，只是每一段都不长久。  
平时除了工作和易感期迪诺更喜欢和他的学生待在一起，要不是罗马里欧知道云雀不是迪诺喜欢的类型，他都要觉得boss对彭格列云守情根深种了。  
不过很遗憾的是，就连草壁都不知道云雀恭弥的第二性别与感情状况，云雀也一直对感情这种东西抱有敬谢不敏的态度，他在某种意义上向来都是坦率又直接的，对这种黏黏糊糊纠缠不清的东西很是苦手。  
而且云雀从来没有过因为信息素而失控或者发狂的情况，或许有过但是云雀平时也是一副为了战斗发狂的样子可能他连自己都分辨不出来。  
跟迪诺同样，云雀对他的第二性别和感情状况也不了解，只是知道迪诺至今未婚也没有固定伴侣，所以有那个美国时间经常和他一起喝茶。

而这一次云雀恭弥突然提起了这个话题却是打定主意要拉迪诺下水的，因为他发现蒙古人种和欧罗巴人种混血的小孩儿是真的很可爱。  
于是他说道：我想和你合作生一个，所以你需要准备一下  
迪诺下意识地点了点头，顿住，抬起头看到罗马里欧裂开的表情把云雀的话琢磨了一遍，哭笑不得：α和β很难有孩子的，而且这样你的伴侣不会吃醋吗？  
云雀表情奇怪地看了他一眼：可我是ω  
话音刚落，会议室里一片寂静。

彭格列雨守站在桌子旁边捏寿司，彭格列岚守给加百罗涅首领倒了杯茶，迪诺长叹一声看向茶杯，里面的茶梗居然全部立了起来。  
山本把捏好的一盘三个寿司推到迪诺面前，又挽了个漂亮的刀花切起了牛油果准备给喜欢吃牛油果的狱寺做个牛油果寿司。  
狱寺偷了一块牛油果放进嘴里：之前云雀和你说过他的第二性别吗？  
迪诺摇摇头：我不会过问他的第二性别与私生活，他也对我的不感兴趣。今天似乎是见到了双胞胎所以临时起意要和我生孩子的  
狱寺皱起眉头：他之前确实对小动物和小孩子会有耐心一些  
迪诺了然一笑：恭弥他这阵子会对小孩子很感兴趣，等过了这阵子就好了，不用担心

话是这么说，但是云雀的劲儿一上来迪诺其实有点遭不住。  
况且他不太擅长拒绝云雀的请求，不管是合理的还是这种看起来就很荒谬的，看着云雀乌溜溜的眼睛他就想点头答应，比对他曾经的真爱还要纵容。  
而且云雀的轮廓线条都不像原来那么锋利了，整个人都变得柔和下来，从一柄出鞘的刀变成一块莹润的玉。  
他会穿着浴衣露着雪白的脖颈和一小块胸口要迪诺去睡觉不许加班或者吃他准备的饭菜，原来每天一杯的啤酒红酒也被严令禁止，偶尔抽一只的雪茄也被藏了起来。  
他还每天都和迪诺睡同一张床培养感情。  
虽说三十多岁有过不少伴的α自控能力很强，他对云雀也没有多余的想法，但是他每天在晨起的尴尬时刻都搂着一个不太会控制自己信息素的香喷喷的ω也不能做点什么实在是非常考验他的意志力。  
如此一个月之后，迪诺自觉已经老僧入定，云雀如何香喷喷都不能勾起他一丝欲念时，云雀开始了人生第一个发倩期。

之前云雀因为是个ω而被父亲厌弃，于是他的母亲在黑市买到了一种药物暂停了他的第二性别分化又重新做了一份性别鉴定报告，云雀这才又被家里承认身份。  
不过后来药物的副作用越来越大，严重影响了云雀的战斗，于是他开始追查药品来源，发现是欧洲一家地下实验室流出的样品，于是他跟负责铲除这家实验室的狱寺和山本达成了合作。  
后来实验员被收编，她和晴部的医生开会讨论了很久才订下了云雀的治疗方案，不过效果意外的好，云守在西西里住了不到一年就痊愈了。  
晴部的医生拉着草壁嘱咐了很多，包括之后云雀会有的各种反应比如ω的第一次发倩期。

晴部女医生细声细气：虽然我知道云守大人性格很高傲，但是我不推荐他使用抑制剂，因为他会有这些问题本来就是药物过量导致的

草壁忧心忡忡地跟云雀说了一下情况，云雀思考了一下之后笑了起来：这有什么难的，跳马不就是个α吗？  
草壁石化。

进了自己的卧室之后迪诺按照惯例先是摔了一跤，趴在地毯上，然后就看到穿着明显大一号衬衫的云雀走了过来，带来一阵馥郁的ω香气。  
然后他把因为身体产生了尴尬反应而不敢起身的迪诺拖到了床上，用匣兵器里的手铐把人拷在了床头上。  
云雀一把摁在了迪诺的裆上，评估大小感觉满意之后扯下了他的内裤。  
迪诺大惊失色，连忙让自己的大拇指脱臼挣脱了手铐试图摁住云雀的动作，结果他的神奇体质发挥了作用，把云雀扑倒了。  
迪诺忍着原始冲动苦口婆心劝说云雀，云雀一副你说的很有道理但我不想听的表情，一用力挣脱了此时原本就是废柴的迪诺，又把人摁了回去。

云雀抽出浮萍拐张狂地笑：现在又没有你的部下在所以你得听我的，不想被我咬杀就帮我  
迪诺伸手摁了下云雀的腰，云雀喘息一声还是坚持着拿着拐子抵着他的下巴。  
加百罗涅先生发现自己被这一声喘得变大了一些，决定趁着自己理智尚在咬云雀一口帮他压下去。

迪诺额角滴汗：恭弥，其实只要我咬你一口第一次发倩期就可以过去  
咬牙硬撑的云雀：我要生小孩  
迪诺觉得自己不能当禽兽：可是你还小  
云雀笑起来：我已经成年很久了，你为什么一直活在过去呢跳马？  
迪诺坚持：恭弥，因为你不知道自己在做什——  
云雀捧着他老师的脑袋亲了下去，手里呼噜着柔顺的金毛。

他想这么做很久了。

某一次聚会上他潜伏在草丛里准备抓人，却看到迪诺搂着他的伴浓情蜜意地亲吻，那个时候他突然觉得迪诺的嘴唇看起来很好亲的样子。  
后来他和迪诺睡到了一张床上，睡迷糊了迪诺就会把他搂在怀里把唇印在他额头上，咕哝几句蝴蝶一样轻盈的意大利语。

嘴唇很软，和现在亲起来的感觉是一样的。  
这么想着，云雀又亲了上去。

迪诺则想了很多。  
他突然明白了云雀之前很多举动的含义，可能只是他没有向那方面想，因为他总觉得云雀是初见那个十五岁的小少年，纤细秀气的外表里藏着巨大的力量，他的心猛得在胸腔里撞击了两下，被他用理智压制住了。

云雀不满足地揪了揪迪诺的耳朵：为什么之前你和别人亲吻的时候看起来很舒服的样子？  
迪诺笑起来：那作为恭弥的老师，我教教你吧

地中海的初秋多雨，窗外叶子被雨打湿成深绿，又被风吹起，露出枝丫间藏着的果子，想来会在第二年春夏收获。


End file.
